


Killjoys

by errantwheat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aborted handjob, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, gavin gets blueballed because I didn’t feel like writing a whole porn scene, i think, just guys being dudes having feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errantwheat/pseuds/errantwheat
Summary: “You have such a charming way with words, Detective, truly,” he said, and his tone was so disgustingly, uncharacteristically warm and fond under the static and the glitching. He dragged his hand down Gavin’s shoulder indulgently, affectionately to grip at the lapel of his jacket instead and all of a sudden Gavin felt too hot. Way too hot. Was this an incredibly shitty and elaborate wet dream? Was he having a stroke? Was he fucking dead?





	Killjoys

**Author's Note:**

> :) I wrote this very fast on like 4 hours of sleep I hope it’s still good.   
> It’s not described very graphically but Nines gets his arm blown off, so if you’re sensitive to that kind of thing read responsibly!

So what the fuck had happened was S.W.A.T and the whole fucking crew at central station plus some fire fighters got all geared up to deal with a band of lunatics holding up the biggest casino in Detroit. They’d apparently tried to Ocean’s Eleven it, but when their little operation went tits up they started waving modified semi-autos and home-made fucking pipe bombs around. 

A crazy fucking car chase across the city later all the motherfuckers were in cuffs and on their way to jail for life. Chris had been the one that got em, actually. He managed to intercept them and just said ‘fuck it,’ and rammed their car with his. He was a little banged up, but the EMT’s said he’d be fine. He’d have been way, _way_ worse off if other officers hadn’t caught up a couple seconds after, Nines included. 

Gavin had _just_ gotten there when it happened. He was just getting out of the car. There were S.W.A.T boys surrounding the get-away van, shouting orders for the crazy fucks to get out, put their hands behind their heads, get on the ground, all that. Nines had gone to help Chris, because the door of his patrol car was stuck. He pulled it right off its hinges like it was made of paper and set it down against the side of the car, leaning in to help Chris with his seatbelt. 

One second Gavin was just watching, starting to come down off of all the adrenaline, and thinking absently without an ounce of shame at this point about how fucking good his partner’s ass looked in that android police uniform. He didn’t have like, a crush or anything, Nines was just objectively hot as fuck. 

And then the next second there was shouting and movement and one of the robbers threw a live bomb back at Chris’s car before officers took him down. And before anyone could do anything Nines, _fucking Nines_ , picked up the car door, keeping it between himself and Chris, and fucking caught the bomb in his other hand, moving to throw it away. 

But it went off. 

It went off right in his fucking hand. 

Everything went batshit crazy after that, half the perps tried to make a break for it, but Gavin didn’t give a shitting fuck about them anymore. He slid over the hood of Chris’s car and dropped to his knees beside Nines, not even caring about all the broken glass and shrapnel on the ground. He was way too preoccupied with all the _blue_ , there was _so fucking much_ , and _Nines_ -

His right arm was gone, blown right the fuck off above the elbow. Most of his right side was spattered with blue blood and singed and full of holes, but he was _alive_ , his LED was blinking red and he was just trying to sit up when Gavin got to him and grabbed him by the front of his poor ruined uniform. He could hardly hear himself shouting over the ringing in his ears, he didn’t know what the fuck he was even trying to do except _hold on_ to Nines, _keep_ him there. _Stay with me_. 

Nines looked sort of unfocused for a second and felt heavy in Gavin’s grasp like he was about to lose consciousness, _or worse,_ but instead he blinked hard, glanced around sharply, and then took aim over Gavin’s shoulder and shot one of the escaping perps in the back, knocking him down. That one was promptly picked up and wrangled into a squad car like all the others. 

Shit was happening around them so fast and too slow at the same time. Somebody else came over to help Chris, Gavin didn’t fucking care who, he was trying to keep Nines awake, keep him from bleeding out, _stay with me, fuck, stay with me._

“Gavin, it’s okay. I’m fine.” Nines’s voice was all glitchy and he was clinging to Gavin’s shoulder with his remaining hand. His grasp felt _terrifyingly_ clumsy and weak. He didn’t fucking sound fine, he didn’t fucking look fine. 

“The hell you are, you stupid plastic fucking lunatic, fuck you.” Why the fuck hadn’t anybody come to help them yet? Gavin was about to look around, to shout somebody down or something, he had to do _something_ , but Nines’s face distracted him. 

Because Nines’s face did something Gavin had only seen it do like, _twice_ , and never quite like _this_. He fucking _smiled_. Like, _really_ smiled, with teeth and everything. “You have such a charming way with words, Detective, truly,” he said, and his tone was so disgustingly, uncharacteristically warm and fond under the static and the glitching. He dragged his hand down Gavin’s shoulder indulgently, _affectionately_ to grip at the lapel of his jacket instead and all of a sudden Gavin felt too hot. _Way_ too hot. Was this an incredibly shitty and elaborate wet dream? Was he having a stroke? Was he fucking dead? 

He could see it coming a mile away and his brain still didn’t process it until it was happening. Nines’s unfocused eyes flicked from Gavin’s eyes to his mouth, and his brows ticked down a little like he was thinking or focusing, that lazy grin still on his face. His fist gripping Gavin’s jacket flexed thoughtfully and then he hauled Gavin forward and fucking kissed him. 

And it was pretty close to how Gavin had imagined kissing Nines would be, but with more clothes and more blood involved. Yeah, maybe he’d imagined it a couple times, fucking sue him. Nines was thorough and practiced and precise despite the state of shell-shocked clumsiness the explosion seemed to have put him in. He knew what he wanted and he went for it and _oh_ , holy shit, _holy shit,_ he made this _sound_ , just a quiet, satisfied little hum in his throat as he tilted his head for a better angle and Gavin couldn’t feel his fucking legs anymore. 

 He broke away and Gavin didn’t know if it had been seconds or hours, but that incredible fucking smile was back and it was making him dizzy as hell. 

“Sorry,” Nines said, sounding not even a little sorry actually, “I’m completely delirious with blood loss and figured I may as well.” 

“ _Jesus_ ,” Gavin wheezed, feeling a flush creeping up his neck. That was all he could think to say, other than a choice selection of expletives. He was replaying the kiss over and over in his head, trying to burn it in, hoping it wouldn’t vanish by tomorrow along with the anxious pressure in his chest. 

He jumped when a heavy hand clapped over his shoulder- Anderson, with Connor and a couple EMTs in tow. Numbly he let them whisk Nines away into an ambulance. 

He was still thinking about it. 

He was still thinking about it sitting in the passenger seat of Tina’s squad car on the way back to the station, he was still thinking about it while they celebrated over champagne. The news coverage of the whole ordeal was on TV, and Gavin wasn’t really watching, wasn’t really listening to the reporter, he was just spacing out, standing there with a half finished glass of champagne in his hand, thinking about Nines and his mouth and his smile and wondering if he was okay. 

“Chris owes me twenty-five American fucking dollars,” Tina said, jostling Gavin with her elbow and snapping him back to reality. 

“The fuck for?” Gavin asked, draining the rest of the champagne he’d just remembered he was holding. 

“Uh, for _that_ , obviously,” Tina gestured at the TV. 

Gavin felt like he was gonna _pass the fuck out._

There he was, in H-fucking-D, with android tongue in his mouth, while the reporter droned on about how not a single officer had been lost. 

He heard Anderson fucking wolf-whistle from across the bullpen and suppressed the urge to turn around and hurl his glass at the old fuck. 

“He said there was no fucking way in hell you’d give it up for an android and I was like, ‘dude, _please_ , I know my man, he’s got a _thing_ for legs like that.’” He _did_ like Nines’s legs, he _didn’t_ deserve to be called out like this. 

“I’m not ‘givin’ it up’ for anybody, fuck off,” Gavin snapped, going to take another swig of champagne and then realizing he’d already drank it all.

“Yeah, okay, whatever lover boy,” Tina teased, “you want me to get that for you?” She gestured to his champagne flute. Gavin gave it to her, not affording her a thank you because she fucking owed it to him if she was gonna give him shit like this. God, they just kept fucking playing it on the TV. Gavin tried not to watch, tried to ignore the scattered chuckles around the bullpen and the eyes on his back, tried to suppress the flustered anger tying his guts in knots. He downed the whole glass of champagne in one go when Tina brought him a fresh one. 

Champagne was weak shit, unfortunately, but at least that meant Gavin was good to drive home where he could switch to whiskey. The little old lady that lived down the hall from him asked him if his boyfriend was alright and he wanted to fucking die. 

Whiskey, it turned out, did absolutely fucking nothing to get it off his mind, though. Not whiskey, not his cats, not all the horror movies or meme compilations or unholy combinations of the two could get Nines off his mind. The room was spinning as he fell asleep drunk, thinking with a tight feeling in his chest about Nines’s smile. He fucking dreamed about Nines’s mouth and all the places he wanted it on him, he thought about it in the shower as he got himself off the next morning. He thought about it on the way to work- every motherfucking radio talk show was on about the stupid casino robbery. 

And then there Nines was, in the flesh, or plastic or whatever, when Gavin walked into the bullpen. He looked as perfect as ever, all in one piece again. His mouth twitched into the usual cocky smirk and not the dizzy grin that had ruined Gavin’s fucking life, but he found it made his face burn and his heart beat faster all the same. 

Gavin didn’t know what the fuck he was supposed to say or do, so it was lucky that Chris walked in right behind him. Everyone was all over him, pats on the back and congratulations all around. Gavin didn’t miss him begrudgingly slipping Tina her winnings. It was still a nice distraction, Gavin liked Chris, Chris was sweet, he was glad Chris was okay. He was on medical leave to recover from the fractured wrist and other little injuries he’d sustained in the crash, but he was swinging by to pick some stuff up. He stopped at Nines and Gavin’s desk and shook the android’s hand. “Thanks for having my back out there, tin man. I’m glad you’re still here.”

“Likewise, Officer Miller. Enjoy your rest,” Nines responded politely, and Gavin caught himself staring at his profile and thinking about how much he liked his nose. 

And then Chris left and everything settled down. Back to normal, more or less. Gavin still didn’t know what the fuck to say or do, so he didn’t say or do anything, just buried his nose in his work till the clock said he could go the fuck home. 

It went on that way for like three weeks. Everything was the same as it always had been, Nines was the same prim and proper snarky shithead, except that now it lit Gavin on fucking fire in new, horrible ways. It was the worst, the way he’d get this gross, warm fuzzy feeling in his chest when Nines brought him a coffee without being asked. And the way he felt all stupid and bubbly when he managed to make Nines smile, or when Nines made him laugh. Like, teenage girl stupid and bubbly. Get him a mini-skirt and some pompoms stupid and bubbly. It was a never-ending fucking nightmare. 

When Fowler assigned them a stakeout Gavin took it as a sign that the universe was trying to fucking kill him and resigned himself to spending fuck knows how long in a freezing cold car with literally the android of his dreams, hoping he’d survive on spite alone. 

He had just assumed Nines had forgotten the kiss, frankly, because he hadn’t brought it up. He said himself that he was off his shit from losing so much blood, and Gavin guessed that worked more or less like it did for a human. He couldn’t decide if it was better or worse that way, because _he_ couldn’t just forget about it, apparently. 

“I’m surprised the FBI hasn’t become involved, given the profile of these criminals,” Nines mused conversationally from the passenger seat. They were watching a potential hiding place for one of the guys that had held up the casino, he’d apparently escaped during a transport to a different facility. It was the same fucker that threw the pipe bomb at Chris, as it turned out. 

That got Gavin thinking about that day, and before he could really stop himself he asked, “what do you uh, remember? About all that?” 

Gavin could tell Nines looked at him, but he didn’t look back, cause he didn’t think that he could stand to. He just stared out the windshield at the place they were supposed to be watching, craving a cigarette fiercely. 

“I remember everything.” 

“What- like, everything?” 

“Of course.” Nines still sounded perfectly nonchalant, like it didn’t embarrass him even a little bit that their faces were stuck together all over the fucking news for like a week and a half. 

“Why the fuck didn’t you say anything about- about our uh-...about us?” Gavin wasn’t angry exactly, but his life sure would have been a lot easier these last couple weeks if Nines had just _said_ something. 

Now he had the grace to look sheepish. Gavin could see his LED spin yellow once, reflected in the window. “Your behavioral patterns suggested that you would have been uncomfortable talking about it. I thought it was best to let you bring it up if you wanted to.” 

He wasn’t wrong. Nines wasn’t wrong cause he knew Gavin, cause he’d taken the time to get to know Gavin, even with what an ass he was at the start. Nines had kissed _him_. The implications of that were honestly, genuinely just hitting Gavin now. He was hopelessly crushing on Nines but _Nines_ had kissed _him_. 

“For the record, I’m sorry that I-“ 

Gavin was in his lap before he could finish. It was way, way better there than in his own seat. Nines’s hands were warm on Gavin’s waist and his mouth was warm and his hair was soft threaded through Gavin’s fingers and they were so _close_ , Gavin could only either crane over Nines or settle further into his lap, the ceiling was so low, and that was just how he wanted it. 

“Sorry that I-“ Nines tried again when Gavin broke away to breathe and then leaned in to kiss and suck and bite at his neck instead, blessedly left exposed by a rare low collar. “That I- I did it so suddenly-“

“Shut the fuck up,” Gavin muttered by his ear, dragging the lobe between his teeth after. He liked the way he felt Nines breathe in sharply under him, liked the way Nines’s hands slipped under his shirt without another second of hesitation. He liked the bite of Nines’s nails dragged down over his abs, and the ghost of them trailing over the front of his jeans and down his thighs. He liked all of this so fucking much. 

“Squad three, status report?” Came Connor’s staticky voice over the radio. Gavin almost hit his fucking head on the roof, it startled him so hard. 

He twisted and leaned back to reach the transmitter and Nines leaned with him, mouthing at his collarbone and expertly unfastening his belt with one hand. 

“All clear,” Gavin snapped into the transmitter before dropping it, letting it hang on its cord. 

He groaned when Nines got a hand around him, and he braced one arm against the cold fucking window and looked down to _watch_. 

Nines looked fucking beautiful, staring up at him with his hair a mess and his lips parted and a hungry light in his eyes, working Gavin over between them. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Gavin breathed, letting his head fall back. Nines took the opportunity to busy his mouth sucking a mark into Gavin’s neck. When Gavin started to get needy, to rock his hips in Nines’s lap for more, Nines moved him. With measured strength he maneuvered him back into his own seat and Gavin felt a thrill of anticipation inside as Nines took his cock in hand again and leaned to go down on him. 

But he froze half way there, eyes snapping to something beyond the windshield. 

“Please don’t fucking tell me,” Gavin groaned, letting his head fall back against the door behind him with a dull thud. 

Rather than respond Nines picked up the transmitter and pushed the button to talk. “Suspect has arrived.” The universe was _still_ trying to kill Gavin, just not the way he’d originally thought. 

He squirmed in his seat, fixing his pants back to the way they were before and sitting up properly. “We are not fucking done here,” he groused, feeling another little spark of fondness and _want_ as he took in Nines’s slightly disheveled appearance again.

“Of course,” Nines hummed, tilting the rearview mirror his way so he could fix his fucking hair, the narcissist. 

“We’re gonna pick up right where we left off back at my apartment as soon as this stupid shits over with.”

Nines leaned across the console and kissed Gavin’s cheek. “I look forward to it,” he said, before getting smoothly out of the car. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
